1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to suspension systems and in particular to a suspension system for a wheelchair. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a suspension system for a wheelchair, which provides for a relatively large amount of substantially vertical travel of the wheels of the wheelchair when bumps, depressions or other irregularities in the wheelchair travel surface are encountered by the wheels.
2. Background Art
Since the inception of the wheelchair, manufacturers and users of this device have continually attempted to improve its comfort, operation, portability, and appearance. One area of ongoing concern is the capability of the wheelchair to exhibit excellent shock absorption characteristics while at the same time being cost-effective and lightweight. A suspension system, of the type similar to those that can be found on other types of wheeled vehicles such as cars and trucks, is incorporated in a vehicle for several reasons. One reason is to absorb shocks and thereby insulate from shocks the people and/or cargo being carried by the vehicle. For example, during use of a wheelchair, small bumps, depressions or other irregularities on the surface on which the wheelchair is traveling can cause such shocks. Another common objective of a vehicle suspension that also applies to wheelchairs is to maintain all of the wheels of the vehicle on the ground when such relatively small bumps or depressions are encountered, in order to maintain steering control and stability of the vehicle. However, unfortunately, many known suspension systems are too expensive and/or too heavy for incorporation into many of today's lightweight and relatively inexpensive wheelchairs.
The present invention solves the above-described problems by incorporating a relatively simple, inexpensive, lightweight, yet effective suspension assembly adjacent to each wheel of the wheelchair, which in turn provides a relatively large amount of substantially vertical wheel displacement for absorbing shocks and for maintaining the steering control and stability of the wheelchair.